


Cool, Cute, and Clever

by L0chn3ss



Series: Soul Eater Polyamory Week [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bantering, Domestic Fluff, Multi, out of the ot3 who is the cool clever and cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Liz waits for her partners to get ready for movie night while Tsubaki and Akane argue over who is the cool, cute, and clever ones in their relationship





	Cool, Cute, and Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely domestic drabble, on the short side
> 
> Written for SE Poly Am Week 2018  
> Day 1: Movie Night/Sleepover

It was a good chance to relax, Liz breathed. A good time to kick back, indeed.

She’d already made herself comfortable on the sofa, tucking her legs into the cushions and resting her chin on her hand. The remote was too far away from her, and neither of her partners were around to bring it closer. Glad that these were the mundane problems of that day, she turned her attention to Tsubaki’s and Akane’s conversation, hoping to catch one of them.

“We’re all clever,” Tsubaki said, scooping popcorn out of the pot and into a bowl.

“Yes, but one of us has to be more clever than the other.” Akane closed the kitchen cabinet, then walked over to where Liz sat, handing over a large bag of chips before making his way towards the hallway. He called out loudly so he could still be heard. “There can only be one!”

“Does that mean it’s Liz, then?” Tsubaki asked, a little more loudly since Akane stepped away.

He was quick to decline. “She’s the cool one.”

“But I don’t see how ‘clever’ fits me better than her.”

“What are you two arguing over?” Liz chimed in.

“Not arguing, just being indecisive.”

“No, we’re pretty much arguing, Tsu.”

“He’s right though,” Liz said. “You’re clever.”

Tsubaki brought the massive bowl over and set it on the table before she joined Liz on the couch. Popping a piece onto her mouth, and another into Liz’s, she called out to Akane. “So if I’m the clever one, Liz is the cool one, what does that make you?”

“The cute one!”

“Ha!” Liz snorted. “Are those the three categories? In that case, I think Tsu is the cute one.” An indignant squeak beside her only confirmed it. “C-u-t-e.”

Tsubaki moved to put her head on Liz’s shoulder. She mumbled something that she refused to repeat.

Twirling the girl’s hair in her hand, Liz asked, “By the way, can you grab the remote?”

“Too comfy now. Make Akane get it.”

“Make me get what?” He finally made it to the living room with a blanket bundled in his arms.

“The remote.”

“Sure, once… hey, where do I sit?”

Liz and Tsubaki looked to him, and then at each other. Tsubaki’s couch was only a two seater, and between the both of them, there was only so much room left over. Unfortunately, the girls were reluctant to move.

“On the arm?”

“For the whole night? No way, Liz. Scooch over.”

Without waiting, he plopped himself in between the two, still clutching the blanket. With all of their shoulders pressed together, they could barely turn their heads.

“You see, this is why you aren’t the clever one,” Liz frowned.

Tsubaki nudged Akane off of her leg. “Maybe you can grab another chair?”

He frowned, “And let you two have all of the fun? You see, this is why we should’ve done this at my place again.”

“Why couldn’t we again?” Liz asked, fixing her position. “I mean, Clay could have joined movie night.”

“He already took over the living room for video game night when I went to go pick up Akane,” Tsubaki sighed.

“Well, one of us is going to have to park on the ground-- hey, don’t look at me. I got here first.”

Akane looked thoughtful for a moment. He eyed the top of the couch, and then to the arms. “Tsu, you’re a ninja, aren’t you?”

“No way, I’m not doing that.”

“Again, you aren’t the clever one, Akane,” Liz chuckled.

“Can we at least agree that Tsu is the cute one then?”

“Yeah, lock that in.”

“Hey!”

“You see? Cute.”

“Ok, but where am I going to sit? Seriously.”

A moment of silence fell upon them, but just before Liz could yield her place, Akane laid himself across both Tsubaki’s and Liz’s laps, draping the blanket over his body. The couch was still too small, so his fluffy socks and stuck out into the air above the arm.

“Cool,” he said, deadpanned.

Liz patted his head, “I’ll say. You can be the cool one, now.”

Snuggling into his place, Akane sighed happily.

“That leaves clever to Liz. I told you she was.” Tsubaki patted his head.

“Can someone get the remote now?”

“I just got comfortable though.”

“And we can’t move because of your heavy ass.”

“The news channel it is then,” Tsubaki sighed.

“You go, Suzy. What that sky do tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/151046582787/imagine-your-ot3-arguing-about-who-is-the-clever  
> Imagine your OT3 arguing about who is “the clever one”, who is “the cool one”, and who is “the cute one”.  
> http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/151046581932/imagine-your-ot3-all-trying-to-sit-on-a-two-seater  
> Imagine your OT3 all trying to sit on a two-seater sofa at once to watch a film, and one of them eventually giving up and just lying across the laps of the other two.
> 
> Thank you to Alliope for betaing!  
> Plus to Psychadelicrose and Rebornfromash for their eyes and ears


End file.
